Hold me, before I fall
by Ayumu-Emi
Summary: Anamaria May Robinson is a talented illusionist; the romanians want her for their coven... then maybe killing her mother was a mistake. Anamaria only wants vengence, and when she hears about the Volturi, she finds the form revenge will take. Demetri/OC.
1. Desire for Death

**Desire for death.**

I stared in horror at the dark figures that stalked closer; their cold and cruel crimson eyes were greedy, as if they were expecting that this venture was going to help them gain something, I was not sure.

"Mother," I whispered urgently, she did not move. "Mother, _please_."

She let out a pained sigh. "Dear Anamaria, my daughter, my time has come."

Surely these demons had not came to collect my mother, they could not, could they? Of course they could, my mother had sinned and attempted witchcraft. Surely the demons came for me also, I had sinned, and I _had_ achieved witchcraft.

"Mother the demons come for me also, I am a sinner." And I knew it was true, I did not praise the lord, I had stolen, and I was a witch.

Mother shook her head slowly and walked forward, bowing her head.

"Anamaria May Robinson, live life, be happy, remember..." She stopped talking when a terrible cracking noise broke through my disbelief, and with a start I realized that one of the figures had just snapped my mother's neck.

My startled scream was cut short by the other figure walking towards me, all I wanted in this instant was revenge, and I knew that I would not get satisfaction here, the demons were evidently stronger and faster than I was, I stood no chance.

"Child, calm, we mean you no harm." His voice was deep and had a somewhat velvety texture to it.

I planned to listen to whatever they wanted me for and then simply abscond away from the creatures. I felt indignant as he called me a child, I was eighteen and more mature than most girls my age.

"What do you mean for me then?" I kept my tone scared, sounding slightly curious.

He chuckled softly, trying to placate me. "Can you keep a promise?"

"I cannot guarantee that." I tried to keep myself looking serious and scared, not angry and disgusted.

The figure nearest me shared a glance with the murderer and then stepped closer, I stepped back.

I'm not sure how the murderer got behind me so quickly, but before I knew it I felt pressure on my skull and darkness was enveloping my vision, there was a rush of air as fell to the floor, but I'm sure that one of them caught me. My consciousness left me completely then.

_A while later_

I could hear voices muttering to each other and all I wanted to do was to lash out at them, make them pay, cause them pain, rip their innards from their bodies.

"I think you hit her too hard." The one with the velvety voice had something akin to worry in his voice.

"Stefan, I do not believe that I did. She has had much to deal with today, let her human mind cower." The murderer said.

I wanted to protest, that I was not cowering, but I was so tired.

"Look, I told you that I hadn't hit her over the head too hard, see how the blood rises to her face. Explain what we have planned for her, Stefan." Murderer sounded smug.

"There is no need for smugness, Vladimir." Stefan muttered.

_Vladimir_, the name made me internally shudder, just the sound of it made me want to lash out at someone, _anyone._

"We, Anamaria, are _vampires_, although you know nothing of us, I'm sure." Stefan said calmly.

I wanted to tell him that he was crazy, that he should be burned for such insanity, but I knew it was true, so I could not.

After he had told me about what real vampires were like, he started to tell me what my purpose was to be.

"I and Vladimir are the only survivors of the Romanian coven, our enemy, The Volturi; destroyed out coven many centuries ago, we are rebuilding our coven with powerful immortals, which is where _you_ fit in."

I could tell by the way that he spat The Volturi's name, that they hated them. The plan was already forming in my head, if they wanted me for their coven and I was going to be powerful, I would run off to The Volturi and join them.

"How would I fit in there?" I asked, sitting up.

"We have seen you change into different people, stare at objects that were not there before, Anamaria we are going to turn you into a vampire and train you and your powers." Stefan didn't even suspect my need for vengeance.

"When do you plan to... turn me?" I widened my eyes, trying to look hopeful, as if I had forgotten my mother's demise.

"We plan to turn you as soon as you are ready, of course." Stefan grinned, evidently pleased I wasn't screaming or sobbing.

"I'm ready now." I whispered.

Stefan looked to Vladimir and Vladimir nodded.

"My control is not as good as Stefan's." Vladimir explained, he too seemed glad I was taking this so easily.

I gulped as Stefan walked closer to me and I closed my eyes as he bit into my neck.

It felt wrong, his sharp teeth cutting through my fragile skin, it was painful. But not as painful as the fire licking through my veins now, it hurt so bad that I screamed and shrieked and flailed.

I could feel Stefan's cold and sharp teeth cutting my wrists and ankles, but the pain of his teeth cutting my skin was lost in the pain of burning.

I continually screeched as the fire licked my veins dry, drop by drop of blood. I just wished that I would die.

Some time later, it may have been days, or weeks, or years, or decades, I began to notice the fire fading slightly from toes and fingers.

When the fire drained from my hands and feet, I felt relief. When it drained from my legs and arms, I felt even more relief, until the fire retreated into my heart.

I could hear my already frenzied heartbeat take off, flying like a panicked bird, I was afraid that it would jump out of my ribcage, leaving me heartless.

I screamed higher as the fire in my heart blazed, I wanted to die, right here and right now.

I got my wish.

My heart stuttered twice before it stopped completely, I opened my eyes as the pain left my dead heart and my veins dried.


	2. Great Escape

**Great Escape**

_Many months later_

I walked slowly in the snowy courtyard; the blood red winter cloak flowed behind me. I couldn't help it, when I saw my reflection in the mirror in my bed-chamber, I had to escape the proud gazes of Stefan and Vladimir, I had to think.

Although my eyes are green, I am still a newborn vampire. My eyes are a product of my powers; I simply made them green because I couldn't stand the blood red eyes of a murderer.

I also couldn't help the stab of vanity I felt, the small, thin, white-blond haired girl with amazingly pale skin was more beautiful than any other girl or woman I had ever seen.

But back to what matters.

I had decided that my best chance of escape would be while I was still stronger than Vladimir and Stefan, but while I was experienced enough to fight if they attacked. To my delight, as and illusionist I could make myself invisible and scentless, I could also make myself look like either one of them.

"Anamaria?" Vladimir called, making sure I was still here—it was obvious—, he was more wary of me than Stefan; maybe it was because I acted more civil with Stefan.

As I walked back inside I practiced my power, appearing me one moment, then as a little girl the next, back and forth.

"What is this, a little girl?" Vladimir smirked from behind me; I dropped the illusion and rolled my eyes.

"I am sure that I'm aloud to practice my powers." I huffed.

"So am I." He said.

One of the main reasons I hated Vladimir—besides the fact that he murdered my mother—, was that because he was leader of the coven he thought he was superior to absolutely everyone, not for much longer.

Tonight was the night that I would escape; I didn't know what I was going to do when I got to Volterra, probably sniff around for vampires, or something like that.

I simply ignored Vladimir, walking onward to my room, because I couldn't be bothered to make a civil reply, if anything I wanted to cuss him out right to his face, oh well.

I closed the door to my room and began to plot, to think.

A thought occurred to me, I knew that it would hurt to remember, it would also be extremely dim.

I lay down on my useless bed, closing my eyes, sucking in deep and unnecessary breaths.

**Flashback**

"_Rage helps, daughter, although you cannot let rage consume _you_, you must consume_ _the_ _rage,_ _to..._wield _it, you could say." My mother said, although it sounded to me as if I was hearing and seeing through murky water._

_I nodded my head and replied, "Yes, mother."_

I hadn't truly understood what she had said then, I still didn't understand properly _now_, but I was sure that I would understand when the time came.

The absolute _best_ time to escape would be... when Vladimir and Stefan have their drink, they understood that I wasn't completely comfortable with drinking human blood; they had told me it was the life of a vampire, so it wouldn't be unusual for me to miss out, in fact I didn't want to escape totally undetected, I would _love_ a fight, it would satisfy me _now_.

My plan to join the Volturi was a long sort of satisfaction, a slow and hurtful vengeance. They had created me to rebuild the Romanian coven, to help destroy the Volturi. I am powerful and could destroy the Volturi with the help of a few more powerful vampires; it would be fun to watch them stew in their own fury.

It would also be fun to watch Vladimir's biological great-great grandson stew in his own sorrow.

Vladimir's great-great grandson, Dylando, is in love with me, he believes that we are 'soul mates'.

As if, we do not have souls and if so I have lost mines light for being extremely sadistic with my planning. He has lost his soul's purity for being a diabolical basted.

I knew that I'd out run them all, Dylando is not my idea of a soul mate—_Rolls eyes_—he is lazy and pathetic and completely disgusting, also a ridiculously slow runner. Vladimir is weakened by his paper-like skin, as is Stefan, but Stefan has many bites.

Children of the Moon bites, smothering his entire body like strange tattoos.

Children of the Moon are unlike any other creature, unlike anything that changes shapes, unlike a vampire, anything.

Their bites are also different.

If a Child of the Moon –usually referred to as a werewolf— bites you, it slowly weakens you until you are so weak you are literally balancing on the line of life, if you are to slip the next step does not continue, if you survive you slowly get stronger until you become a werewolf. It happens because they have their own venom, although it is more of a white kind of foam that is found in the creature's mouth.

If their victim is a vampire however, they slowly weaken until the vampire venom fights off the bacteria in the Werewolf venom, although the werewolf venom does leave a mark, keeping the victim weaker than any vampire should be.

The reason that the Children of the Moon are so close to extinction—besides being hunted by the Volturi— is because if there is too much Werewolf venom inside someone it kills them, but whereas if there is too less the victim becomes forever crippled, and werewolves are typically clumsy creatures and just _don't_ care.

I shook my head quickly, snapping myself from my thoughts. Although as a vampire I can think things simultaneously, I'm starting to think that I'm just so distracted by one train of thought that I forget the other. _I am an _absolute _genius._

I would walk out into the gardens when they were drinking and when neared the gate, I would run into the wall and just run for it like mad, maybe if they chase me, I can go scentless and run like that for a while, then change my scent to something... human.

"Anamaria, are you coming down for dinner?" Stefan shouted, it was so unnecessary; I would have laughed if I had been capable of happiness anymore.

"Stupid mud-eyes." I heard Dylando mutter.

That confirmed my fears that there were humans downstairs. If I listened properly, I could hear fast heart-beats.

"No, I am not thirsty." I lied. In fact I hadn't fed for... how long? The last time I fed was a slip up.

I could hear the humans stumbling around and I could hear Stefan talking to them.

"Welcome to our estate, I am sure you would like to meet my sister?" I heard him say.

I growled quietly but walked down the stairs anyway, the 'guests' were men and it was obvious what _my_ job was.

It was something akin to fishing, not a very nice kind of fishing but fishing neither the less. I was the bait which calmed them before they were pulled out of the water, to be eaten by the monsters...

They were a group of twelve and they all stared at me, wide eyed.

I tensed my muscles and took a deep breath through my teeth. My throat caught fire.

_Why was life my own personal hell?_

I smiled at them, although it most likely looked like I was baring my teeth, hating myself for doing as Vladimir and Stefan wished. "Welcome, gentlemen, I hope you do enjoy your stay here." I still had enough air in my lungs to speak if I needed to.

Dylando was obviously not pleased that the men were paying so much attention to me, he placed an arm over my shoulder and pecked me on the lips.

I shuddered, although it was quite funny to see the reaction of the men, they were envying him – obviously – but they weren't brave enough to cross someone as scary looking as Dylando.

I saw Stefan ready himself to pounce so I quickly excused myself.

As soon as I was out of sight of the men I ran at a very fast vampire speed, and when I reached the gates I just ran through the wall, not caring if they noticed my escape.

I could hear Vladimir shouting, Stefan cursing, Dylando punching something most likely someone.

"You ungrateful little...!" I tuned Vladimir our.

As soon as I was sure I wasn't being followed, I removed my scent and made myself invisible, I still ran at vampire pace.

When I knew I was near Volterra— the place had large gates and was impossible to miss— I made myself visible and scented, I then changed my appearance and scent to one of a human, I also added myself a fake heartbeat.

The clothes were a giveaway though.

I tore my red cloak off; although I looked and smelt human, I was still as fast and strong as a vampire, and my cold skin really wasn't a clue to who I was; it was absolutely freezing out in the snow, at least, it would be for a human.

I made goose bumps appear on my skin, made my skin flushed from where snow caught it. I then heard a voice I didn't want to hear, not now.

It was the voice of a male vampire.

**"So what do we have here?" The apathetic voice asked nobody.**


	3. Illusion and Confusion

**Illusion and Confusion**

I span around, my lips pulling over my teeth, a snarl building in my throat.

The vampire was small, around my height, 5'3" ft; he had black eyes and dark-brown hair, and he looked like an easy target— easy for a newborn like me to take down, that is.

He looked startled, although I couldn't blame him. What looked human, smelt human and had a heartbeat making completely _in_-human sounds and gestures, and I guessed that he knew I was going to attack him.

_Be careful,_ Cautioned one part of my mind, the rational part. _He may be a member of the Volturi._

But I didn't care; it probably didn't help that my mother had raised me to distrust men, that with my father being a horrid un-gentlemanly adulterer.

I leapt at him, teeth bared, knocking him—and myself— flying into a tree.

He growled at me, hitting me backwards, causing an instinctual snarl to force its way through my throat.

There was a mist-like substance—that I hadn't noticed before—that had formed on the ground, and it was slowly approaching me. I wondered briefly if the mist was the boy's gift, and what it did, and I pondered why Vladimir and Stefan hadn't told me about him, if he was a member of the Volturi, I mean.

What if it was dangerous? I created three duplicates of myself, and swapped places with them repeatedly. Hopefully that would confuse the mist and its conjurer.

The vampire certainly looked baffled, even if the mist launched at me, the _actual _me.

My legs buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground.

What I expected was pain, and what I got was a numb sensation, a dulling of senses. Before no time, I couldn't see, hear, feel or smell anything. I was alone in blackness.

The last thing I felt was my illusions dropping.

_Sometime Later_

My senses came back to me slowly first, I could only hear things slightly, they sounded like human memories.

After a few moments I head a voice.

"Alec, how much longer will it take?" An enthusiastic, yet impatient, voice asked.

"Give the poor boy a rest." A female vampire said, irritated.

For some reason I suddenly felt happy, very happy. I remembered that Vladimir had said that there was the wife of Marcus—Didyme—who had an aura of happiness surrounding her, that if you were in the same room as her you were instantly happy. I guessed that Didyme was in the room and it was her happiness that was thawing through the numbness.

"By my guess, Master," Said who I presumed was Alec slowly; I realized he was the vampire I had attacked in the forest, "a few more minutes."

He was right, my sense of smell was returning, although slowly, and my eyesight was coming back. I could make out dark figures hovering over me, looking down at me.

"Can you read her yet, brother?" A voice that somehow reminded me of my mother—which seemed impossible because her voice was high pitched and had an Italian accent whereas my mother's voice was low and Russian accented— questioned. Part of my mind noted that she must have been Didyme, her voice was too happy to be Sulpicia or Athenodora, from what Vladimir and Stefan had told me.

My mother, I missed my mother.

"Yes, she shall come round soon."

_Thank lord for that!_ I was getting impatient; it was annoying, not being able to see, smell or hear properly, my main defenses were out and if they attacked me I'd have no warning.

"What is her purpose?" Another male asked; his voice full of suspicion.

"She wishes to join the guard, and we shall accept. She is powerful." He must have been Aro, the way he said _powerful_ confirmed it.

"What is her power, master?" Asked a chiming voice, I strained my eyes to try and see the speaker.

"She is an illusionist." Aro said.

"She must hunt first if she is to join our guard." said a dreary, feminine, voice.

"I'm surprised that she was able to avoid feeding for so long, she is a newborn." Aro said matter-of-factly.

My eyesight was getting better, I could even make out three what three of the figures looked like, even though I was surrounded by eight; one had black hair, one had brown hair and one had blond hair.

"It isn't impossible for a newborn to abscond from feeding, Aro," Said the blond-headed figure. "I should know."

Aro chuckled. "Yes, I know, Carlisle."

_Carlisle… _Vladimir and Stefan hadn't told me about a Carlisle. Was he dangerous?

I squinted, trying to get a better look at him, and a strange noise came from somewhere near my nose, I thought it was a gasp… Had I gasped?

Indeed I had, my eyesight was almost back completely now, same as with my other senses, but it was what I saw which had made me gasp; Carlisle's eye colour.

They weren't red, or black, like I had come to expect, but they were gold.

That could only mean one thing; he was, like me, an illusionist, which was the reason why Vladimir and Stefan hadn't told me about him, they had _knew _I would run away and try to join the Volturi and that if I couldn't, I'd go and crawl back to them, on both knees, begging for forgiveness and to be let back in… and oh how right they were.

Aro chuckled again, earning a confused look from Carlisle, "Carlisle is no illusionist, my young friend."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Anamaria was under the—if you will forgive the expression—illusion that you were an illusionist, Carlisle."

Carlisle blinked, twice, and a short, seemingly shocked, laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm no illusionist."

I wanted to sit up and assess who may be a possible threat, but I was surrounded, and to sit up in such a tight space would not be a good idea, as any sudden movement might have triggered hostility.

Reading my mind, Aro motioned for everyone to back away from where I was laying.

I sat up slowly, my eyes darting across everybody.

Carlisle, the one with the gold eyes, he didn't look like a threat, but he probably _could_ be, if he had a power, and if he liked violence.

Aro was no threat, as he did not like fighting, it was the tall, brown-haired vampire next to him, Demetri, if I remember Stefan saying correctly, that I was worried about, he was tall and muscled, he actually reminded me of a character in a book I had read, I couldn't actually remember the name, but if I think he was a psychopathic killer. Nice.

Caius was defiantly a threat, the sight of him was enough to see that. He looked as if he was dying to sink his teeth into my neck and rip my head off. I did not want that to happen any time soon

The wives looked to pose no threat, except Didyme, with Marcus slightly crouched in front of her. Aro didn't seem to mind the fact that it was only Alec protecting Sulpicia, and _if_ Alec failed, I could kill his wife.

I didn't plan to, however, as I was out numbered hugely.

Aro grinned widely and looked over to Demetri, "Anamaria will need to refresh herself, and there are no... spare rooms, so she'll have to take yours."

Didyme looked at me sympathetically, and said quietly: "Brother, I think I should be the one to show her to her room."

Aro frowned. "But why, sister? I'm sure she and Demetri will get on perfectly fine!"

I snook a glance at Demetri, he had his head tilted to the side slightly, and his nose was wrinkled.

"I believe she shall settle in better if she has a friend of the same gender to introduce her to Volterra." Didyme said softly.

Aro let out a sigh, and placed his hand on Demetri's arm. He let out an over-joyed laugh.

"Perfect, perfect! I never thought anyone would have such a strong mental trail!" He patted Demetri on the shoulder, almost like he was encouraging him to do something.

Demetri shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose she has a strong mind, master."

"Nonsense!" Aro laughed again, but this laugh seemed to hold a command, a warning. "Her mind is not at all that strong to me. It's just her to you. Marcus, bonds?"

Marcus reluctantly went over to stand near Aro, pulling his wife gently along with him, always keeping her as far away from me as possible.

Aro grabbed Marcus' hand and then grinned wider.

"We are in luck." He concluded. "That is a strong bond, already there, it is so promising!"

"Brother," Didyme urged. "May it be _I_ who is to show our newest member around Volterra?"

Aro shrugged. "If it must be, sister."

Didyme squeezed Marcus' hand, gave him a reassuring smile and then skipped over to where I was standing.

"Hello," She smiled brightly, not showing her teeth... obviously she was trying not to appear aggressive. "My name is Didyme."

I found myself feeling happy, deliriously so.

"Hello," I smiled back shyly. "My name's Anamaria."

Didyme linked her arm with mine, and tilted her head in the direction of some stairs.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." I nodded.

We began to walk.

"Anamaria is a lovely name," She said thoughtfully. "Did your mother think it up?"

I bit my lip as I thought of my mother, yet I couldn't feel sad in Didyme's presence. "She did."

"Do you have an alias?" Didyme asked.

I shook my head.

"How do you feel about Ana?" She asked.

"Only if I can call you 'Dye'" I joked.

Didyme grinned. "Excellent."


	4. Truth

**Truth**

We were inside my to-be bedchamber when Didyme suddenly changed. Her movements were quicker, jerkier, although still graceful.

She had closed the door quietly behind us and then swiftly locked it.

"Ana," She began quietly, below a whisper. "You mustn't tell anybody that I told you this..."  
I nodded slowly.

"As you may or may not know, my brother, Aro, the one with the long, black, hair who is overly ambitious has many past-times. One of these past-times is collecting vampires with different powers."

I nodded again.

"As you also may or may not know, vampires are always at their strongest when they have a soul-mate, and that's what Aro has recently taken up. Match-making. That's what he was on about with the whole mind power thing."

"Because Demetri can find people with their mental trails?" I mouthed.

"Yes."

"Oh." Was all I managed.

"Since Jane and Demetri were the only singles left in the guard, Aro tried to force them together with Chelsea's power, but it just would _not _work. Jane and Demetri worked against the bonds Chelsea was falsely tying them with, and eventually, Jane stood up to Aro and said that she '_was not going to be his little freaky mating experiment with the badger-weirdo._'" Didyme quietly imitated a voice which I assumed to be Jane's.

"So your brother is trying to... force me and Demetri together... in a more natural way?" I guessed.

Didyme nodded. "He found that trying to _force_ Jane and Demetri together with _false_ emotions just drove them more _apart_. He's hoping to _bring_ you and Demetri together with _real_ emotions which will drive both of you _together_."

"It makes sense... in a crazy, twisted sort of way." I muttered.

Didyme let out a high-pitched laugh. "If there's anything my brother is known best for, it's his crazy, twisted, way of looking at life."

I snorted.

"Remember to lock the door, Ana." Didyme cautioned.

"Why?"

Didyme grimaced. "My brother knows not of the word 'subtle', if he tells Demetri to spend passionate time with you, he will be meaning 'burst into her room, interrupt whatever she's doing, invade her personal space, and maybe even serenade her while she's getting dressed."

"Ah. Sounds like a good idea to keep the door locked."

"I must go now," Didyme frowned. "My brother... needs a word with me."

"See you some time... around?" I motioned to the walls.

Didyme grinned faintly. "Yes. Welcome to Volterra."

With that, she left the room.

_Many hours later_

There was a knock at the door, so, out of habit, I called, "Come in."

None other than Demetri walked through the door and closed it behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

I was sprawled across the floor, legs crossed in the air, behind me. My long dress still covered most of my legs.

"I am obviously reading." I replied.

"But why?" He seemed generally puzzled.

"Because I like reading."

"But... women aren't supposed to read..." I glared at him.

"_This,_" I emphasized calmly "is now my room. My mother taught me how to read, and unless you have anything to say that is worth hearing, I suggest you get out of here. Before I rip your head off."

"Your mother knew how to read, too?" He shook his head. "What kind of mother teaches her daughter how to read?"

That. Was. It.

I wasn't sure if it was the fact I was a newborn, or the fact that I had been depriving myself of blood for so long that made me react so violently, I normally would have just lashed out at someone with my words, but I was somehow pushed over the edge...

A snarl came out of my throat, and before I could stop it, I had dropped the book and launched myself at him, teeth bared, ready to kill...

He back-handed me out of the way with a smirk.

I let out a huff. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

I turned invisible, scentless, and stalked quietly towards him.

He looked me straight in the eyes. "I know where you are, it's my power, I can find you. No matter how invisible you are."

I dropped my illusions,and feinted to the right.

I launched my self at him from the left instead, and I have to admit, I got lucky. I managed to wrap my arms around his neck, my teeth digging into his skin.

"What the hell is this?" Demanded a grumpy, child-like voice.

I knew without a doubt, it must have been Jane.

I looked back at her, and she was glaring daggers at me, although I felt no pain... yet.

Then I realized how this must look to someone who had not heard our slight argument.

Me, perched on Demetri's back, legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, in a futile attempt to strangle him, lips pressed to his neck, and obviously, my dress had hitched itself up a bit, my knees were visible.

I hated to imagine how much of a whore I must look to Jane right now.

With a disgusted growl, I dropped from Demetri and sent him a glare.

"Get out."

"I wasn't planning on staying!" He snapped.

With that, he stormed off, cloak billowing behind him.

I turned to Jane, and tried to keep my voice composed.

"What do you want?"

She threw a ball of folded up material at me, and I realized it was a dresses and a cloak. The cloak was a dark grey, although not as dark as Jane's cloak.

Jane marched over to the massive wardrobe, yanked everything out, and left the room. She paused on her way out, and added, voice full of fake sweetness. "We're hunting tomorrow. Be ready. No objections, since Carlisle is coming with us too."

She slammed the door behind her.

I briefly wondered if she was always in such a bad mood, but when I thought back to when she had walked in on me and Demetri fighting...

"_What the hell is this?" She had demanded. Shocked?_

Shocked.

_A small spark of pain in her eyes, and something more... Betrayal and... Envy?_

It clicked then.

Jane was in love with Demetri. She had wanted to be paired with him, had objected to it because she had to keep her pride because he obviously didn't care for her in the same way, at all.

I couldn't help it, a grin made its way onto my face, and the plan was already formed.

Even as a weak human, I had enjoyed a challenge, but this, _this_ had to be the ULTIMATE challenge...

To make Demetri fall in love with me, which would be practically impossible, since he probably hated me already. To avoid the fiery agony that Jane would bestow upon me eventually.

It wasn't just a challenge.

It was a challenge and a half...

A challenge that I was not going to let myself lose.


End file.
